


Panthéons

by Noxvae



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Supernatural, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Monsters, Purgatory, Tartarus, Vampires, there's a door to purgatory in tartarus and vice-versa, they HAD to meet one day
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxvae/pseuds/Noxvae
Summary: Ils ont chacun sauvé le monde. Ils ont chacun souffert, perdu, et résisté. Ils sont tous des héros. Cependant, leurs panthéons diffèrent et ils n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer. Si le destin en décidait autrement ?Ou comment deux groupes de personnes qui en ont vu plus qu'aucun être vivant aurait jamais dû ont fait connaissance.
Kudos: 3





	Panthéons

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Ni Supernatural ni Héros de l'Olympe ne m'appartiennent.

Percy et Annabeth venaient de quitter la cabane où le demi-dieu avait récupéré des malédictions qui lui avaient été infligées. Mais s'ils savaient que le Tartare leur réservait bien des surprises, ils ne s'attendaient pas à y trouver une immense forêt.

L'air qui les faisait avant suffoquer, le sol aride et le désert s'étendant à perte de vue avaient été remplacés par de l'humus amortissant leurs pas, de hauts arbres omniprésents accompagnés d'une végétation luxuriante et un air pur depuis longtemps chassé de la surface par la pollution.

\- "Tu penses que c'est un piège ?" demanda le fils de Poséidon.

\- "Je n'en sais rien. Ça a l'air trop beau pour être sans danger, par contre. Il vaut mieux rester sur nos gardes", lui rappela sa compagne.

\- "Comme si on pouvait faire autrement au Tartare..." commenta amèrement le sang-mêlé.

Désormais silencieux, les deux s'avancèrent dans la forêt mystérieuse.

\-----

\- "Benny !" prévint Dean en voyant un loup-garou tenter de prendre son ami à revers. Le vampire réagit aussitôt et le décapita d'un grand mouvement circulaire avec son arme en se retournant. C'était heureusement le dernier membre de la meute qui les traquait.

Le Winchester fit rouler un des cadavres sur le dos d'un coup de pied, l'envoyant rejoindre un de ses sept compagnons.

\- "Nous ne devrions pas rester ici", intervint Castiel. "Le combat a dû attirer d'autres créatures."

\- "Cass a raison", approuva le chasseur. "On doit trouver cette foutue sortie rapidement."

\- "En route, alors !" leur intima Benny.

\-----

\- "J'avais encore jamais vu ce type de monstres !" dit Percy après avoir tué une créature leur ayant semblé humaine ; jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne dévoile des crocs formant une deuxième rangée de dents sortant de sa bouche. Dégainant Turbulence, le demi-dieu avait évité de peu de se faire égorger puis planté son épée dans le torse de son adversaire, qui n'avait pas bronché. Après lui avoir infligé quelques blessures tout aussi inutiles, même si normalement fatales, le fils de Poséidon avait décapité la chose qui tentait de le manger. Heureusement, celle-ci ne s'était pas relevée.

\- "Il ne s'est pas transformé en poudre..." remarqua quant à elle Annabeth.

\- "Tu penses que ce sont des nouvelles créations de Tartare ? Qu'il veut les utiliser pour détruire les camps ?"

\- "Si c'est le cas, il faut absolument prévenir les autres ; cette abomination était presque immortelle !"

\- "Je crois qu'il faut aller par-là, on a intérêt à se dépêcher !"

\-----

Benny menait la marche, suivi par les deux amis, tout aussi silencieusement. Aux aguets, ils étaient à l'affut du moindre détail trahissant la présence d'un ennemi. Soudain, une branche craqua non loin d'eux. Ils n'eurent même pas besoin de se concerter, tous se préparant à combattre en se précipitant vers l'origine du bruit ; les créatures les plus dangereuses ne se cachaient pas.

\-----

Les sang-mêlés étaient maintenant dans cette forêt depuis deux jours. Ils avaient rencontré plusieurs types de monstres maintenant, tous différents des habituels.

\- "Ils n'ont pas l'air de faire partie de la mythologie grecque..." avait remarqué Annabeth.

Et c'était vrai. Aucune légende ne parlait de telles créatures. Quant à leurs armes, elles n'avaient pas plus d'effet que des lames normales.

Alors qu'ils avançaient, le fils de Poséidon crut apercevoir du mouvement à la limite de son champ de vision. Il leva la main, intimant à Annabeth de stopper. Ce qu'elle fit de suite... sur une branche cassante.

Aussitôt, trois hommes firent irruption de leur droite, et les demi-dieux dégainèrent leurs armes, prêts à défendre chèrement leurs vies.

\-----

Dean arriva dans la clairière d'où provenait le bruit. Lame provisoire bien en main, il voulait savoir à quoi il avait affaire.

_ Des enfants ?! _

Surpris, il se figea, alors que Benny et Castiel s'immobilisaient juste derrière lui.

\-----

_ Pas encore transformés _ , pensa Percy en voyant les compagnons. _Impossible de savoir ce qu'ils sont._

Derrière lui, Annabeth avait commencé à reculer doucement. S'ils pouvaient saisir l'occasion de s'enfuir, ils le feraient.

\- " _Son of a bitch !_ " entendit-il le premier arrivé jurer. "Je ne vais pas tuer des enfants...", murmura-t-il juste après, pensant sans doute que le fils de Poséidon ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

\- "Ils ne sont pas censés se trouver là", parla alors son compagnon en trenchcoat.

\-----

\- "Explique, Cass", demanda Dean en continuant à surveiller le duo.

\- "Ils ont des âmes humaines ; or les humains n'accèdent pas au Purgatoire."

\- "En même temps, on a un contre-exemple parfait avec nous", commenta Benny.

Leurs supposés ennemis n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir attaquer, et les regardaient avec curiosité.

\- "Vous n'êtes pas... des monstres ?" demanda la fille.

A cette question, le Winchester sourit.

\- "Je crois qu'on a notre réponse. Aucun des trucs qui traînent par ici ne s'embêterait à poser cette question."

\- "Ils ne sont cependant pas entièrement humains, Dean."

\- "Comme quoi ? Un vamp qui a pas fini son job ?"

\- "Non, plutôt comme-" Le garçon coupa l'ange.

\- "-des sang-mêlés."

\-----

\- "Des moitiés, huh", remarqua le deuxième homme aux cheveux bruns.

_ \-  _ "Moitié humain, moitié quoi, alors ?" voulut savoir le -apparemment- leader du trio.

Annabeth et Percy échangèrent un regard.

\- "Dieu."

\- "Non, sans rire, moitié quoi ?" répéta-t-il.

\- "Ce n'est pas de notre faute si tu nous crois pas", lança le fils de Poséidon. "On est des demi-dieux."

Son opposant s'apprêtait à lui rétorquer quelque chose, mais son compagnon aux yeux bleus l'interrompit. Les sang-mêlés s'en méfiaient le plus car sa posture et son regard leur rappelaient les immortels qu'ils avaient rencontrés.

\- "Dean. Ils ne mentent pas. Les dieux païens ont des enfants avec les mortels depuis des millénaires."

\- "Et tu n'avais jamais pensé à nous le dire avant ?!"

\- "Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt puisque nous n'en avions pas rencontré. De plus, leur cause est similaire à celle des chasseurs. Je sais que si j'avais évoqué leur existence, Sam et toi auraient insisté pour vérifier mes dires, ce qui est tout à fait inutile. Nos panthéons préfèrent ne pas avoir affaire aux autres dans tous les cas."

\-----

\- "Panthéons ?" demanda la demi-déesse.

\- "Longue histoire, et pas vraiment l'endroit pour. Si vous voulez sortir d'ici, vous n'avez qu'à venir avec nous."

\- "Tu parles des Portes de Thanatos ?"

\- "Thana- quoi ? Non, y a un portail qui se forme quand des âmes qui sont pas censées y être se retrouvent au Purgatoire. Voie VIP pour se barrer." L'adolescent secoua la tête.

\- "On ne peut pas." Des deux côtés, les armes s'étaient baissées en même temps que la tension, bien qu'ils restent chacun sur leurs gardes. Ce n'était pas un lieu où l'on pouvait se permettre de se relaxer, après tout.

\- "Pourquoi ?"

\- "On doit absolument passer par ces portes", expliqua la fille.

\- "Ecoute, j'aime pas trop l'idée de laisser deux gosses se débrouiller tous seuls au Purgatoire, demi-dieux ou pas demi-dieux."

\- "Purgatoire ? On est au Tartare", fit-elle remarquer en fronçant les sourcils.

\- "Tart- Qu'est-ce que vous avez avec les noms chez les sang-mêlés ?!"

\- "Dean", intervint alors l'ange. "On ne peut rester ici plus longtemps. Ma présence a déjà dû attirer plus de créatures." Le chasseur soupira.

\- "Puisque j'arriverai pas à vous convaincre, je vais juste vous souhaiter bonne chance."

\-----

Percy vit l'homme, 'Dean', lui tendre la main. Il la serra sans hésitation.

\- "Merci. Au premier hors d'ici !" dit-il en souriant. L'autre lui rendit son sourire.

\- "Au premier hors d'ici", confirma-t-il, avant d'intimer à son groupe : "En route !"

Le fils de Poséidon et Annabeth les observèrent s'éloigner rapidement.

\- "Ils ont probablement autant de chances de survivre que nous..." commenta-t-elle.

Ce à quoi Percy répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

\- "On peut toujours espérer... Qui sait, on les croisera peut-être de nouveau un jour !"

\- "Peut-être... Je me demande quand même pourquoi ils s'entêtaient à prendre cet endroit pour le Purgatoire ; c'est une après-vie du christianisme, si je me souviens bien."

\- "Alors prie pour qu'ils sortent d'ici ; comme ça on pourra leur demander", conseilla-t-il en partant à son tour, suivi par sa compagne.

\- "Comme si Dieu existait..."

Les deux groupes s'étaient séparés, chacun ayant des apocalypses à déjouer et un monde à protéger.


End file.
